daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Trevelyan
"That didn't take long." Aurora Trevelyan, born in 9:12, is the main protagonist of a Dragon Age: Inquisition play-through. She is a talented mage from a noble family in Ostwick. After the Temple of Ashes is destroyed by Corypheus, Aurora becomes the Herald of Andraste, and later the Inquisitor. Overview Physical Appearance Aurora is a relatively tall, long-legged human woman with pale skin, long chestnut hair, and violet eyes. She is said to look strikingly like her mother. She normally dresses in simple leather armor with kohl lining around her eyes. She rarely puts up her hair, as the thickness gives her a headache easily. Personality Aurora is normally passive, preferring to react rather than instigate. Practical and pragmatic, her responses to requests vary from earnestly kind to dryly sarcastic, depending on the situation. Aurora is a natural peacekeeper, though she often maintains harmony to the point of self-sacrifice. Naturally empathetic and forgiving, Aurora tends to give others the benefit of the doubt, or at least the chance to explain themselves. Often times, she will handle a crisis stone-faced, only to fall apart later, in private. Her humor is typically deadpan and sardonic, especially if faced with a grave matter, though she can be silly with her inner circle. 'Talents and Skills' Aurora is a talented mage with high proficiency in shock and flame magics. She is also an adequate healer. After receiving intense training in Skyhold, she becomes an accomplished Knight-Enchanter. From an early age, Aurora was a bookworm, devouring anything she could find in regards to arcane history. Her interest of elven history and magic received some sneers in Ostwick, but she was able to delve into her studies more deeply at the circle's library. When put in a position of leadership, Aurora stresses teamwork and understanding. She is able to get along with most anyone, careful to reveal her true feelings on matters until trust and mutual interest is established. She is fond of card and board games involving strategy. She is a decent rider, having learned at an early age at her family stables. Biography History Family Aurora's father, Rhett Trevelyan, comes from a well-established noble family in Ostwick. The Trevelyans are known for being very religious and conservative. Rhett's first wife was a Rivaini woman who died giving birth to Aurora's older half-brother, Finn. Eight years later, Rhett married Aurora's mother, Sharanna. Sharanna was the third daughter of a middle-class but prosperous merchant. A shy, nervous woman, she agreed to the marriage for fear of no other future prospects. She gave birth to Aurora in 9:12 and her younger sister Terrabelle in 9:17. Childhood As a child, Aurora was a quick learner, but very emotional. Her outbursts at whatever she would find unjust earned her something of a black sheep status among her family. She greatly favored her kind and gentle mother over her strict and temperamental father. In her preteen years, Aurora learned to control her emotions better for the sake of not upsetting others. Her lessons of nobility, including horseback riding, ballroom dancing, and The Game began early, and she took them in stride. However, due to her sarcastic sense of humor and low tolerance for malicious manipulation, her family sometimes allowed her absence from critical social gatherings. At age twelve, her magic began to manifest in subtle ways. Sharanna helped her hide them best she could for several months, but Aurora was discovered at a dance when she became angry and shattered a large window with electricity. Despite her mother's pleadings, her father sent her to the circle a few weeks before her thirteenth birthday. Circle of Magi at Ostwick At the Circle of Ostwick, Enchanter Lydia took Aurora under her wing, assuming a maternal role for the young apprentice. Lydia was kind to the scared and depressed girl, and sensed raw talent and teach-ability. Mentoring her in elemental and healing magic, Lydia often listened to her emotional concerns and kept her company with cards or chess. Aurora also befriended a quiet but very kind and pious girl named Helena. They quickly became best friends. At age fifteen, Aurora learned of her mother's death and sister's disappearance. Sharanna died from a fast-acting wasting disease, and Terrabelle (only ten at the time) ran away from home. From that moment, Aurora refused to answer any letter sent by her father. At sixteen, Aurora undertook her Harrowing. She passed with ease, but the celebration afterwards caused such an uproar that the circle made a new rule that live animals could not be used as a party mascot. As she once told Josephine, she had a crush on a young Templar named Davis, but never acted on her feelings, and Davis was transferred. At seventeen, she began to be stalked and harassed by a sadistic Templar named Ser Jusna. This harassment gradually evolved from verbal bullying and subtle gropes until Jusna raped her over a period of several weeks. When she confessed what was happening to Helena, Helena alerted the Knight-Commander. In order to avoid a scandal, Helena was made Tranquil, and Jusna was sent to another circle. Days afterward, Aurora slipped deathroot extract into Helena's soup, fulfilling a promise they made earlier to end their friend's life if the other were ever made Tranquil. Deep in depression and rage, Aurora vowed to throw herself into her studies. Desperate to get away from the circle, she did all the research and training she could to become a mage of rank that could move outside the circle walls: senior enchanter, knight-enchanter, court adviser, anything. She was able to take some solace in comforting and keeping an eye out for the younger mages and tutoring them. Mage Uprising When circles across Thedas began to rebel, some Templars in the Ostwick circle called for the Rite of Annulment. This decision led to a rebellion by the mages and the clash turned bloody. Lydia threw herself between a Templar and Aurora, allowing the latter to escape through a sewer pipe. Aurora, twenty-four, assumed the life of a drifter and magic-muscle for hire. Though she did not enjoy the events or approve of his methods, she regarded Anders as a hero - if a complicated one - for sparking the movement that led to her freedom. In 9:41, Aurora joined a Chantry mother's spy entourage under the guise of a mage faction to attend the Conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. At the meeting, Aurora had been separated from her group when an alarm about magic rang out. Curious to the dark-feeling magic, she ran towards the anomaly rather than away, effectively interrupting Corypheus's ritual and allowing Justinia to knock the elven artifact to Aurora. The resulting disruption caused the massive explosion. In-game Aurora, the sole survivor of the explosion and the Anchor's Mark, was branded the Herald of Andraste, a title to which she generally remained outwardly neutral. She believed in the Maker, but was completely disillusioned with the Chantry due to their actions ranging from neglect to oppression. However, she realized her new title could be used to bring some sense of peace and justice back to the world, so she accepted a position of leadership among the Inquisition. As Herald, and later Inquisitor, Aurora tried to rule with a merciful hand, preferring means of diplomacy and retribution other than execution. Overall, she tried to make decisions that would benefit Thedas and its people as a whole. She greatly respected and valued the input of her advisers and inner circle. Though the constant stresses and worries of the Inquisition weighed on her greatly, she never lost her dry sense of humor. Decisions * Allied with the mages; allowed them a full alliance. Though Aurora wanted to approach both factions, the risk of leaving the mages with a Tevinter magister took greater priority. Though she knew offering a full alliance would bring disapproval from both inside and outside the Inquisition, she felt that it was not only a better decision for the long run, but the ethical thing to do. Eventually, she was able to persuade most of the Inquisition to her view. * Forced the Orlesian leaders into a three-way truce. Much to Josephine's relief (and shock, though the ambassador would never admit it), Aurora played the game like a seasoned professional. She was disgusted by all three in various ways, but felt that they would be able to work together towards peace as long as a greater threat loomed. * Let Stroud stay in the fade. * Recruited the Orlesian Wardens. Knowing that recruiting the Grey Wardens would ruffle many feathers, Aurora felt that turning them loose into exile would only create deeper grudges, and so she wanted to help them rebuild under guidance. * Allowed Morrigan to drink from the Well of Sorrows. Though she'd kept Morrigan at an arms length, Aurora was not eager to bind herself to a magic she did not fully understand, and so she let the more ambitious mage take part in the ritual. This proved to work in Aurora's favor, as Flemeth (or Mythal) soon took advantage of the Well's contract. * Supported Leliana as Divine. Though disillusioned with the Chantry, Aurora knew that the giant force in Thedas would not just disappear. And so, she supported Leliana, whom she believed would rule with kindness enough to benefit the world as a whole. * Disbanded the Inquisition. With the verbal equivalent of a giant middle finger, Aurora announced to the Exalted Council that she preferred the limited but trusted resources of her inner circle, having grown weary of her leading role in an order that she felt had served its purpose. * Vowed to save Solas. Though betrayed, Aurora felt that Solas still had good intentions, and so she will do what she can to redeem her old friend. Post-Trespasser to change with the release of DA4 After disbanding the Inquisition, Aurora retired to South Reach with Cullen and his family. She still made excursions with the Red Jenny and Bull's Chargers, and even occasionally visited Divine Victoria. Aurora and Cullen have two children, a girl - who will eventually become a mage- named Violet, and a boy named Stanton. She eventually reunites with her sister, Terrabelle, who had been in the Anderfels working as a spy and master archer. Relationships Romance Aurora was attracted to Cullen at first sight and eventually fell in love with him. They began a relationship at Skyhold which survived through several trials until they were married in 9:44 just before the Exalted Council. She first met Cullen at Haven after she accepted her position in the Inquisition. She found him a bit intimidating, and disappointed he was a Templar, but couldn't help but talk to him. She soon realized he was a level-headed, empathetic man, and so she let her guard down a little, exchanging a few light flirts with him. He was extremely reserved in their early interactions, but his blush betrayed his bashfulness to her. There was great friction when she brought in the mages as full allies. Cullen believed it to be too great a risk, and wanted Aurora to rescind the offer. Aurora refused, stating that breaking the pact at that point would cause even more trouble, and Cullen reluctantly backed down. They remained abundantly professional until she gave him a peace offering of shortbread cookies right before she approached the Breach. Aurora believed that Cullen's view came from a good place, as he'd alluded to witnessing horrific abuses of magic, and so she acknowledged his concerns. Cullen apologized, and they approached the Breach on better terms. Amazed by her selfless heroism at Corypheus's attack, Cullen led the survivors to safety. Upon her return, Cullen burst into relieved emotion that surprised even himself. Inspired, Cullen vowed himself to the Inquisition anew, and specifically to Aurora's leadership. In the following weeks, Cullen and Aurora would spend increasing time together. Learning more about each other and exchanging occasional flirts, almost anyone else could sense their mutual attraction. Cullen approached Dorian to inquire about their relationship, as he realized Aurora and Dorian were spending a lot of time together as well. Dorian laughed and explained that they were only good friends. Finally, Aurora approached Cullen to inquire about his feelings and confess her own outside his office on the battlements. Though believing himself unworthy and reluctant to let anyone too close, Cullen admitted he was falling for her as well. After a brief interruption by a messenger, Cullen kissed Aurora. Cullen was one of several that Aurora asked to help train her to become a Knight-Enchanter. Aurora supported his decision to abstain from lyrium, though she worried deeply for his health. Quietly, she made sure that the healers studied addiction recovery and lyrium exposure thoroughly. She also asked Josephine to import shortbread biscuits from a well known sweets shop in Denerim for an occasional treat for him. Immediately following the negotiated truce at the Winter Palace, Cullen and Aurora were able to steal a quiet moment together as well as a dance. After returning to Skyhold, they spent their first night together. Cullen was very hesitant, revealing he'd not been intimate with anyone since he was stationed at Ferelden. Upon taking off his shirt, he revealed an extensive burn scar down his torso, but Aurora was not dissuaded, and they were intimate. A few days later, Cullen stormed from an argument with Cassandra which Aurora interrupted. Cassandra informed Aurora that Cullen wanted to give up his post, as his struggle with lyrium withdrawal was becoming worse. She pleaded with Aurora to convince Cullen to stay. When Aurora confronted him in his office, Cullen revealed that he was struggling to hold his emotions together. He confessed to his torture at Ferelden's circle, in which his mage lover was killed for protecting him and he received the scar on his chest. He also recounted his regrets at turning a blind eye to Meredith's abuses at Kirkwall. After reassurance from Aurora that he was doing the right thing, and that he could endure, Cullen agreed to stay. In the Fade at Adamant, Nightmare showed Aurora flashbacks of Cullen at Kirkwall, revealing the harsh views he once held towards mages, followed by an illusion of herself killing Cullen. The vision shook her, and she avoided Cullen until he finally confronted her at Skyhold. She revealed what she'd seen and asked him to leave her alone. After talking to Dorian (and his insistence that she talk to Cullen with a forgiving heart), Aurora apologized to Cullen for her coldness. Breaking down in emotion, she confessed that she killed her best friend, Helena, in the circle when the latter was made Tranquil. Learning about the Rite's reversal as well as hearing Cullen's past words firsthand, Aurora admitted she was unsure he'd ever see her as more than a mage. Cullen assured her that his views had changed and that he deeply regretted his past. They reconciled and promised to consider each other's point of view from them on. Cullen accompanied Aurora to Ostwick to attend her father's funeral and met her older bother, Finn. During a business trip near Honneleath, Cullen took Aurora to a lake where he spent much of his childhood. There, he gifted her his lucky coin, which she accepted and promised to take care of. Following Samson's capture, Aurora and Cullen discussed the possibility that he was forced to kill some of his former friends, or worse, that had things been only slightly different, he might have been one of them. Aurora expressed regret at not contacting the Templars, assuring him that she intended to contact them eventually, but Cullen agreed that the mages were the priority and they simply could not reach them in time. Soon after, they promised to remain together even after the Inquisition. After defeating Corypheus, Aurora returned to Skyhold. Uncaring if the entire Inquisition was watching them, she and Cullen embraced and kissed, much to the delight of the cheering crowd. They were married in 9:44 at the Exalted Council with Mother Giselle officiating. When Aurora returned through the Eluvian with her Anchor arm severed by Solas, Cullen helped nurse her back to health, both physically and mentally, in the following days. After the Inquisition's disbanding, Cullen took Aurora to meet his family in South Reach. She met Cullen's nephew, who has an amputated leg, and the two immediately bonded. Mia insisted on a larger family ceremony to celebrate their marriage. They eventually have two children. The oldest is a girl named Violet. She has her mother's amethyst eyes with curly, bronze hair. She eventually shows signs of magic. The second is a boy named Stanton with hazel eyes and curly brown hair. Advisers * Cullen - Aurora greatly respects his strategical input, but sometimes finds his soldier's mentality too short-sighted and harsh for the larger picture. See more in Romance. * Josephine - Josephine was one of the first to be truly kind and polite to Aurora, and Aurora holds her noble heart in high regard. Aurora helped Josephine through assassination plot by elevating the rival family to nobility in order to annul the contract. * Leliana - Though Aurora and Leliana never become too close, they were always friendly and respectful. Aurora admires Leliana's dedication to helping mages, and so she supported her as the next Divine. Through their interactions, Aurora helped Leliana soften. Inner Circle * Solas - Aurora considers Solas a great source of intellectual debate and arcane knowledge. She greatly values his input and his abilities as a free mage. Impressed by his vast knowledge, Aurora considers him a treasured friend, and in return, Solas indulges her with as much elven history as he's willing to reveal. She stopped Solas from killing the mages who corrupted his friend, and allowed him space to heal, which he greatly appreciated. ** Upon discovering his identity as the dread wolf, she vowed to redeem him. Though she felt greatly betrayed by the manipulations, she still viewed him as a friend, one whose heart could still be reached. She spent many hours in her recovery replaying their interactions with new perspective. * Cassandra - The two's relationship was extremely rocky at first (with Cass suspecting Aurora as a mass murderer and threatening her while she was in chains), but they grow close after building at Skyhold. The two are able to bond over their mutual desire to do good in a corrupted world, their frustrations with complacent nobility, and missing close members of family. ** In a rare moment of explosive emotion, Aurora snapped at Cassandra when she learned of the Rite of Tranquility truth. Luckily, Cassandra at that point was very understanding, and they soon worked it out. Aurora encouraged Cassandra to rebuild the Seekers as a better organization. * Varric - Both feeling like outsiders thrown into the inner circle of the Inquisition, Varric and Aurora became quick drinking buddies. Aurora greatly appreciates his humorous and down-to-earth take on matters. * Blackwall - Aurora feels comfortable around Blackwall, sensing he had a troubled past, but did not push him to reveal too much, respecting his unflinching desire to do what he thought was right. She enjoys listening to his childhood stories in his deep voice. During a mission, Aurora accidentally calls him "Dad" once, much to their embarrassment and Varric's utter delight. ** Upon discovering he's Thom Ranier, their relationship is greatly strained for a little while. She allowed him to walk free if he promised to redeem himself as Ranier. When he showed disgust at her decision, she lashed out at him, reminding him that she considered him a dear friend. Eventually, they work out their understandings of each other, and become even closer friends. * Sera - Aurora views the Red Jenny like a little bratty but endearing sister: sometimes annoying, but mostly amusing. She appreciates the "little guy" perspective that Sera brings to keep her grounded. However, Aurora worries about Sera's constant mistrust of anything magical, and she doesn't let Sera's pranks get too out of hand. Usually. * Iron Bull - Initially cautious of the Chargers' leader due to Qunari views on mages and his ties to the Ben-Hassarath, Aurora quickly learned to trust Bull for his open and honest leadership and hilarious commentary. Bull became another great drinking buddy, and Aurora values his input as a fellow leader. ** After saving his Chargers from the Tevinter mages, they become closer. Because he's now Tal-Vashoth, she offers him a spot at Skyhold any time. * Dorian - Another mage from a stuffy noble family with a fantastic sense of sardonic humor? The two became Instant best friends. Dorian, along with Solas, helped Aurora reach a new level with her magic by training her in its use without restriction due to fear. ** They bonded over strained relationships with their fathers. When Aurora received a letter from Dorian's father, she let him know without hesitation. During their confrontation, Aurora encouraged Dorian to at least hear his father's apology, knowing that she'd never receive even that much from her own father. * Vivienne - Though Aurora greatly respects her as a collegue and accomplished player of The Game, the two are otherwise not close. Aurora was initially excited to meet a self-made mage and was entranced by her natural charm and effortless elegance, but upon learning her views on circles and the Chantry, she decided to keep their relationship civil and professional. Aurora does admire Vivienne's more human side, however, and gives her the correct wyvern heart to complete the potion. ** When Aurora voices her support for the independent College of Enchanters, her and Vivienne's relationship turns cold, and contact between them fizzles. * Cole - Aurora feels a sad sort of protectiveness about him. She can relate to his desire to do the kind thing, even by unconventional means. ** Aurora encouraged him to remain a spirit, as she felt there needed to be as much positive influence on the world as possible. Family * Her overall relationship with the Trevelyans is mostly non-existent, at their insistence pre-Conclave, her insistence post-Conclave. * Terrabelle - Sister, five years younger. She and Aurora were very close, and Terra was traumatized when Aurora was carted away. After the death of their mother, Terra ran away from their emotionally abusive father, disappearing without a trace. Aurora was heartbroken at the loss. * Finn - Half-brother, ten years older. They are warm towards each other, but distant due to the large age gap and lack of contact. Like, Aurora, Finn is immensely practical and a natural leader, and they share a similar sense of humor. * Sharanna - Mother. Aurora adored her mother and inherited her natural kindness. When Aurora was taken away to the circle, Sharanna's health quickly deteriorated. She died when Aurora was fifteen. * Rhett - Father. What fondness Aurora has for her mother, she has equal disdain for her father. Rhett was abrasive and conservative to the point of fundamentalist, and so Aurora chose to have little to do with the man after her mother's death. However, Aurora admits she inherited his scholarly interests and his backbone in matters she truly cares about. He died in 9:42, after the battle at Adamant, but before the confrontation in the Arbor Wilds. Aurora attended his funeral with Cullen and a few other friends at her side. Other * Krem - bond over being an outcast * Bull's chargers - training partners. Saved them, earning their eternal fraternal loyalty. * Hawke - Some hero worship, moreso for Anders. * Fiona - Feels sympathy. Knows she was put in a difficult position and did the best she could. * Morrigan - Keeps at an arm's length, as Aurora is not entirely sure of her motivations. As Morrigan becomes less flippant after the Well of Sorrows, they actually become closer. * Mother Giselle - appreciates her maternal guidance, even if she doubted it at first. Miscellaneous Though she enjoys music and dancing, Aurora is a terrible singer. She is an expert player in the nuances of The Game, though she downright despises it and everything it stand for. She likes pastries, coffee with sugar, and dark liquors. She does not know how to swim, and so, has a fear of drowning. Her favorite color is purple. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Screenshot (3).png|Aurora arriving in Redcliffe Screenshot (29).png Screenshot (21).png|Meeting the Champion Screenshot (26).png